Everything You Want
by Someone aka Me
Summary: "He's everything she wants, but she doesn't love him." NM/LM, drabble, songfic to Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want. Complete.


AN: The song is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. Just a drabble that popped into my head while listening to it. Wrote this in like 10 minutes and it's unbetad, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Reviews are cherished!

I don't own anything

. ... .

She doesn't understand. She should love him. She's supposed to love him.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

She's not really sure how they got to this point. Not the marriage, no, she understands how they got there. But here, in this place where they don't talk anymore, don't touch anymore, don't interact anymore. She's not really sure when their son became their only common ground. Because really, it's for Draco that she holds this together at all anymore. It used to be about Lucius, but it just isn't anymore.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

She used to think he was perfect – an _angel_. He was older, but not too much, just enough to make him _exciting_. With his angel-white hair and his molten silver eyes, he was handsome and charming and everything she was looking for.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

He was everything she ever wanted. He was the pureblood aristocrat who knew how to carry himself in every setting: home, work, public. He was graceful and elegant and tactful, everything she strived to be. He was a veritable model of put-togetherness – so much so that he would never deign to use such a word as 'put-togetherness' at all. He would've chosen immaculateness, perhaps, or impeccability. She wanted to be like him. She envied his composed demeanor and silver tongue.

But she didn't love him.

It was the one thing she could never understand. He was perfect. He was _hers_. But she didn't love him.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

He doesn't get her. He doesn't understand that she isn't content with _coexistence_, that she wants _love._ He doesn't. He doesn't need it or want it. And that, she thinks, might be why she can't love him. She can't love him because he won't love her.

She feels like they are always on the edge of it. That if one of them would say just the right thing, do just the right thing, they might finally find that love she's searching for. But maybe not. Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for _

But he says nothing. And he does nothing. And so she does nothing. And they teeter on the edge of potential happiness and do nothing together. In this, at least, they are united. _United in inaction_, she muses. _Wonderful._

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return _

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

He's everything she wants. But she doesn't love him.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

He tries to be enough for her. He does all those things for her. He is suave and charming _with_ everyone, but only _for_ her. He tries to be everything. But it never seems to be enough.


End file.
